


Clarity

by The_Utterly_Clumsy_Ninja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys In Love, Consummating Marriages, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fangirls be bitches, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Lee doubts thier relationship, Lee on top, LeeGaa Week 2016, Love, M/M, Marriage, NSFW, Wedding Day, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Utterly_Clumsy_Ninja/pseuds/The_Utterly_Clumsy_Ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee knows that love is never an easy path but easy has never been something Lee would waste time on. Lee cares for Gaara despite whatever backlash being in a same-sex relationship entails, made worse when your boyfriend is the kage of his own village. So they take things slow and feel things out. </p><p>But when Lee overhears someone talking about their relationship, he begins to wonder if he and Gaara are right for one another after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeonKSpiderKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonKSpiderKitty/gifts).



> LeeGaa Week 2016 short fic.  
> Days: First Kiss, Comfort, Nsfw and Wedding day.

“I’d like your freshest beef tongue please!”

The vendor looked Lee over, taking in his bright green jumpsuit with a raised brow before turning to the counter and taking out the large slab of pink meat. He brought it to the scale, weighing it and looking over at the man.

“That will be 1500 yen sir.” The man said gruffly as Lee dug into his pouch to fetch the money he owed. He handed the man the money and smiled as the vendor handed him the wrapped pound of beef tongue from behind the counter, his excitement nearly bringing him to tears.

It was his first week on his month long stay in Suna to be closer to his boyfriend and his being there had caused all kinds of problems for Gaara. The council didn’t seem to take kindly to Gaara being in a relationship with not only another man, but a leaf shinobi. Many political repercussions had come with the beginning of this new relationship. 

Besides that, most of this first week the young Kazekage had spent working himself to the bone trying to renew the peace treaties, deal with the council’s demands and work his way through the mountain of paperwork his desk was currently buried under and with Kankuro out sick with the flu, Gaara was forced to deal with all the work alone.

More than once this week, Lee had fallen asleep alone without even seeing Gaara that day. Things had been happening so quickly in their relationship and being away from each other for so long was beginning to weigh on Lee’s heart.

Lee left the shop, shaking his head as he steeled his nerves. Gaara was his boyfriend and nothing was going to change that anytime soon. Gaara was just busy, he was the Kazekage after all and with that title came large amounts of work. Gaara had said he would be home tonight anyway.

Maybe the romantic dinner Lee had planned would lift some of anxiety he was feeling and maybe he could stop by Gaara’s office to drop off some lunch for the man. Gaara tended to forget to eat when he was busy.

Lee rounded the corner, smiling brightly at the Suna citizens as he passed them. Most of them looked at him like he was one of the oddest creatures they had ever seen but Lee kept up his bright smile and some had even smiled back. 

“I heard that Lord Gaara’s boyfriend is staying in his home.” A voice said loudly as Lee came closer to the Kazekage tower. Lee’s quick pace slowed as he stopped to listen.

“Can you believe Lord Gaara gave a freak like that the time of day?” another voice said, giggling as she continued. “Those leg warmers are ridiculous and have you seen those eyebrows? They take up half his face.”

Lee bit his lip, shaking his head as he tried to ignore the women. He had heard all the same comments on his looks before and over the years had stopped taking them to heart. He knew that his boyfriend had quite a large female following but Gaara had even stated that he did not have much interest in women. Lee fought the jealousy down as the girls continued on.

“I heard they haven’t even kissed yet.” One girl said loudly and Lee’s heart skipped a beat. How had these girls heard about that?

“I heard him and Lord Kankuro talking about it.” The girl stated smugly. So that was how they knew. “I bet he doesn’t even want to touch that idiot let alone kiss him.” Lee felt his cheeks flush as his anger pricked at the edges of his mind. His relationship was none of these girl’s business.

“I bet if I could get the Kazekage to kiss me, he’d leave that clown and fall in love with me!” that voice was familiar. After some thought, Lee recognized it as the voice of Matsuri. The girl had been Gaara’s student but now that she was a chunin, she spent a lot of time helping Gaara around the office. Jealousy ate at Lee’s heart as he forced his legs to move and he rounded the corner.

He walked straight past the girls, who had gone silent with his sudden appearance and walked toward Gaara’s home. He would not let them see his discomfort and hurt from their words. he was stronger than that. 

As soon as he toed off his shoes and walked into the kitchen. He had left all his kitchen utensils out as he moved towards the stove to begin preparing the dinner. Lee had never cooked beef tongue before but Lee was determined to make this meal amazing. He would show those girls who loved Gaara the most. 

As he prepared the food, Lee found his thoughts wandering back to the cruel words the girls had said.

Gaara was the Kazekage, the strongest ninja in his village and the most handsome man Lee had ever seen. It made sense that he could have anyone he wanted.

 _“Why would he waste his time with you?”_ his worst thoughts whispered as he cut the beef tongue into small, neat squares. Lee shook his head. Gaara could have anyone but he had chosen Lee. Who cared if they hadn’t kissed yet, Gaara was still just learning about this type of bond and Lee knew they needed to move slowly. He didn’t want Gaara to feel uncomfortable by moving too fast, that was why they hadn’t kissed yet.

 _“Or maybe it’s because he can’t stand to touch you.”_ His thoughts whispered again. _“I bet he would love it when those girls kiss him.”_ Lee sighed as he tried to focus his thoughts on cooking. Part of him wanted to talk to Gaara about his feelings but the last thing he wanted was to be the cause of more stress on his boyfriend’s shoulders. Gaara had enough to deal with this week without Lee’s jealous thoughts and insecurities bothering him.

By the time the sun had set behind the mountains, Lee had prepared a delicious meal and smiled as he admired the set up on the table. He had laid the plates out, each holding the beef tongue and some garlic and onions along the side with rice and carrots. Candles were lite in the center of the white table cloth, shining a soft glow of light and reinforcing the romantic mood.

Lee was very pleased with himself as he looked at the clock, Gaara had said he was going to try and be home by six o’ clock and it was nearly that time now. Lee settled into his seat and eagerly stared at his food as he waited for his love to return home. he bounced excitedly in his chair, barely containing his enthusiasm. 

So he began waiting.

And waiting.

And waiting.

And waiting.

It was nearly nine o’ clock when Lee had to bite back tears. The candles had melted down to nearly nothing, the meat had long gone cold and Lee stared at his hands with a heavy heart.

Jealousy curled in his gut and his thoughts began their whispers again. Thoughts of Gaara kissing Matsuri in his office while Lee pined for him at home made the tears well in his eyes. Part of him knew Gaara would never do that sort of thing to Lee but nothing could ease the ache.

He rose from his chair, wiping the tears from his cheeks with the back of his bandaged hand. Lee tried to think away the dark thoughts, tell himself that Gaara cared for him and was probably just running late at the office.

Lee slowly gathered the plates, taking them to sink and sorting the food into different tubs before storing them in the fridge. He looked back at the table and sighed, not feeling up to cleaning the candles and romantic setting from the table. Lee walked to the door, deciding a walk to the training field would be the best thing for him now. Training would help him clear his head. 

He pulled on his sandals, walking outside into the cool night air and locked the door behind him. He arrived at the training field, standing in front of the long wooden post to busy himself with punching.

Lee could always count on training to help him through his insecurities, something about his muscles burning kept his thoughts from wandering and he had complete control over his body. But it seemed even training wouldn’t work the thoughts from his mind.

“I am sure Gaara was just late.” Lee told himself out loud, not paying attention as he pounded his fists onto the post. “I should not let those girls and what they say devalue our relationship.” He switched to kicks, sweat starting to pour down his forehead.

“But maybe Gaara is starting to realize how much I do not deserve him.” Lee said, the wood beginning to splinter and crack under his assault. “I mean he is the Kazekage, a strong ninja and the most handsome man in all the villages…why would he want someone like me?”

Lee’s next kick came down hard, the post finally giving way and cracking in half. Lee stared down at the decimated post, fists clenched at his sides as he breathed heavily. He knew he shouldn’t let the thoughts and the cruel words spoken out of jealousy take away his confidence but…

Listening to those girls talk about Gaara that way, about him that way…it made him realize how little he truly deserved Gaara. He was aware that he wasn’t attractive, at least not by conventional means. Gaara was a kage and so strong, Lee was only just made a jounin. All the girls he had seen talking were very pretty even if they were rude and Gaara even had some history with Matsuri.

Gaara didn’t have to convince the council to trust Matsuri, he didn’t have to fight to be with Matsuri because she was a woman. Matsuri could provide Gaara children and many other things Lee wouldn't be able to. It was not a secret that the council did not approve of Gaara’s relationship with Lee and had done their best to stop them from seeing each other.

Maybe it would be best if Lee…

“There you are.” A deep voice said, sending a familiar shiver up his spine as he turned to face his boyfriend. Gaara looked up at him and Lee couldn’t help but stare at those bright teal eyes he loved so much. No matter how impassive Gaara looked, his eyes always gave away the emotions he was feeling.

And right now, they swam with worry.

“I came home late from the office and you weren’t home.” Gaara stated as he took in Lee’s slumped shoulders and red, still puffy eyes. Lee forced a smile on his face as he wiped his forehead.

“Oh, it was so nice out that I thought it would be the perfect time for some training.” Lee said, false excitement in his voice. “I made you dinner…it is in the fridge if you are hungry.” Gaara raised a non-existent brow and crossed his arms in front of his chest, eyes scanning Lee's body again. 

“Lee, don’t lie you aren’t good at it.” Gaara said bluntly, meeting Lee’s eyes worriedly. “There is something bothering you.” Lee sighed in defeat as he stared down at his feet again. Gaara always knew when he was upset, no matter how hard Lee tried to hide it. He tried to gather what he would say when he heard himself speaking.

“Gaara, why are you with me?” Lee asked, his voice sounding very small and pathetic to his own ears. “You could have anyone in the village…” Gaara blinked at him, surprised by the sudden lack of confidence in his boyfriend’s voice. Lee always seemed to radiate confidence and this sudden insecurity was new to Gaara. it looked so out of place on Lee and Gaara did not like it. 

“Where is this coming from Lee?” Gaara asked, taking a step towards Lee. “Is it because I came home late or…” Lee shook his head, laughing a little.

“No…I just…” Lee said with another heavy sigh as he fought for the right words to say. “I heard some girls talking about us…how…incompatible we are.” Gaara nodded slowly, letting Lee try to finish what he wanted to say.

“They pointed out how wonderful you are…and how…odd I am.” Lee stated as he started to pace. “And they are right. You are so wonderful and strong and handsome and I am just…” Lee stopped to stare at his feet again. Gaara took a step towards Lee, eyes softening as he closed the space between them.

“And I am just me.” Lee admitted as Gaara reached for his hands. Lee looked down at Gaara, just catching the small smile on his lips. It honestly took his breath away how beautiful his boyfriend was sometimes. There was a long pause as Gaara looked him over, seemingly to consider what he was going to say. 

“You’re right, you are just you.” Gaara said as Lee ran his thumb over Gaara’s hands, feeling the sand armor move beneath his fingers. “But that is why I am with you.” Lee raised a brow at his boyfriend and lifted one hand to gently cup Gaara’s cheek. Gaara's body relaxed into his touch, making Lee's heart feel warm at the amount of trust in his boyfriend's eyes. 

“I don’t think your odd, Lee,” Gaara continued as he leaned into Lee’s hand. “Stubborn, yes. Eccentric, yes. But you are also strong, kind and considerate…you make me feel things I’ve never felt before and I don’t plan on giving you up anytime soon.”

Lee’s eyes softened as he felt the anxiety in his heart loosen. Gaara looked up at him, eyes practically glowing in the moonlight as Lee pulled Gaara closer. Lee's heart hammered in his chest as he gulped. Gaara was so perfect that it took his breath away. Lee brushed his thumb over Gaara’s cheek as he leaned down, lips ghosting over Gaara’s.

Lee’s heart hammered in his chest as he opened his dry mouth to speak.

“Gaara, can I kiss you?” Lee asked softly, his warm breath tickling Gaara’s lips as the red head felt his face heat. The red head smirked at his boyfriend, nodding his head slightly.

“I thought you would never ask.” Gaara teased as the taijutsu user gently covered his lips with his own. Lee sighed against the softness, pressing his lips to Gaara’s only to pull away just as quickly as he kissed. Gaara licked his lips, tasting the lingering taste of Lee. He lifted his hand, grasping the material of Lee’s unitard in his hands.

Gaara blinked up at him for a moment before pulling Lee down to crash their lips together again. This kiss was longer, with more passion behind it as Lee clung to Gaara. Gaara pressed himself to Lee, closing his eyes and relishing in the feeling of Lee’s body against his.

Lee’s hands circled Gaara’s waist, his own eyes fluttering closed as he let himself relax. He had been dreaming of kissing Gaara since before they had even begun dating. This kiss was full of promise, washing away all insecurity he had felt as he finally pulled away. There was no faking the heat that passed between them, the enthusiasm and affection that was held in their first kiss. Lee cupped Gaara’s face in his hands, tears streaking down his cheeks. He should have never doubted his precious person.

Lee smiled down at Gaara as he reached to grab his boyfriend’s hand. Lee ran his thumb over Gaara’s sand armor covered hand.

“Let us go eat our dinner together now, I made your favorite. Beef tongue was surprisingly easy to make.” Lee chattered as they walked towards Gaara’s home. Gaara smiled slightly, his heart feeling warm from Lee’s earnest gesture. Lee had always thought of others, was always considerate to him without coddling him. 

“You didn’t have to make dinner,” Gaara stated as they walked, feeling guilty for Lee having felt that he didn’t want him. He hoped that his words had helped the man at least a little. Gaara knew he wasn’t an experienced lover, nor a vocal one but he hoped Lee knew just how deeply he cared for him.

“I know I did not have to but I wanted to.” Lee said happily, giving his boyfriend a thumbs-up with his free hand. “I can relight the candles, reheat the food and we can make it a nice romantic evening.” Another smile pulled at Gaara’s lips at the prospect of a romantic dinner with Lee.

“I’d like that Lee.” Gaara said, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand. “And thank you for thinking of me.” Lee beamed at the praise.

They walked home that way, hand in hand. When they arrived home, Lee quickly reheated the food while Gaara lit the candles. They sat down across from each other, just talking about their days. Gaara stared at the man across from him as Lee yammered on about something involving training. The red head smiled as Lee enthusiastically moved his hands as he talked.

He secretly hoped that he could do this for the rest of his life, take his meals across from his Lee. If the rest of his life was filled with happy chatter about training and his belly full of home cooked food as he held Lee’s hand across the table.

Then he would die a happy man.


End file.
